Wolf Brother
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: What if Percy was a wolf lord and didnt even know it.
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon clutched the baby boy to his chest...

How could the world be so cruel, to take the baby boy's mother just like that to the underworld.

"Curse you hades." Poseidon whispered under his breath."Where can I take this child now?" Poseidon yelled to the sky.

How wierd Poseidon stared at the sky... there was a cloud in the shape of a wolf!

A Wolf!

Poseidon quickly started searching forests around the world. Looking for a den.

He ran around the world.

Just as he was crossing over England he noticed a cave. Just at the edge. Poseidon entered the cave and layed the baby down.

Just three years later he came back. He grabbed the baby and dissapeared.

* * *

><p>I jabbed. I pounced, then I jumped out of the way.<p>

I twisted my wrist and with all my strength I pushed down.

I saw a sword clatter out of a hand.

Not mine but my opponents.

I sighed.

"OK Nico 10:0 Wanna stop now?" I asked

"I am never going to surrender. Im gonna beat you weather you like it ore not." I sighed again.

We were in the courtyard of our new house. It was outside new York, on long island. Mom had bought a beach house. It was awesome. There was an arena and the sea. Me and Nico were fighting now.

Both shirtless.

The thing was he was going to be with us for the last semester of this year at school. Because...he went to the same school as I did.

Actually school had ended today and we were having our last dinner here before we went to camp and then next year to univercity.

"Come on Honey, Nico come inside! and put on some shirts." My mom yelled from her house.

"Come on Nico you heard her..." I grabbed my shirt and put it on.

Right after dinner me and Nico ran outisde again, but right no we were going to just hang out while the sun went down behind the horizon of the sea.

We looked at the orange, yellow pinkish sunlight.

"Percy, You have to do your pack!" I groaned. Come on when was I gonna be able to actually see the sun going down.

Mom drove us to camp that very same night.

"Hey Percy, Nico" I turned and saw Chiron standing there with his bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hi Chiron!" Me and Nico said at the same time.

"We are having capture the flag now... but unfortuneatly you cant come in now..." He sighed.

"right then Ill watch." I said.

I ran to the stands. Just as I sat down I cought a glimpse of Annabeth skipping into the woods.

The Aphrodite kids eyed me and Nico like they wanted to do something.

Nico and me moved a little closer to the edge.

Suddenly I heard a yell, followed by Connor running out from the wood with a flag.

Everyone cheered.

The whole Athena team yelled and surrounded him. Suddenly he was heaved up into two of the Hephaestus kids shoulders.

Then suddenly there was a huge roar.

Every single pair of eyes were on the woods.

Without any kind of warning, a pack of hell hounds bounded out of the woods. Connors victory was suddenly forgotten and everyone drew their swords. At least only the ones that werent hypnotized.

I stood there parilized. There was another howl and I was snapped out of my dream.

Without knowing why, I suddenly felt some preassure in my throat. I tensed. My neck arched out and without any kind of warning I let out a howl.

Just when I finished I suddenly felt dizzy. My vision went blurry.

Just before I cracked my head on the stands and blacked out I glimpsed a pack of huge white creatures jump out of the woods and attack the hell hounds.

* * *

><p>I rolled my head to the other side. And cracked open my eyes.<p>

I saw Annabeth crouched over the side of my bunk.

Suddenly the door was opened.

Annabeth jumped up.

"Oh Chiron!"

"Child?"

"Sorry I was just startled."

"Go my child, I need to attend to Percy."

I heard some shuffleing.

Then the door was closed.

"Percy, I know you are awake... I need to take you out of here now. Like NOW"

"What?" I managed to croak out.

"Here drink this" I felt a cup pressed to my lips.

I drunk it, urgh it was disgusting!

"What was that! That most certainly wasnt ambrosia."

"that was metrano"

"Meta-what?"

"Its a medicine for wolves"

"Wolves?" I said confused.

"We will talk outside"

"Wha-"

"We will talk outside." He said meneancely.

I had never seen Chiron say anything with so much strength.

He grabbed me by the waist and took me outside. He immidiatly turned into centaur form and slung me over his back.

He galloped at centaur speed through the forest. We went on and on till we got to the end of the boundary and we went over it.

He took me all the way to the sea. Suddenly he stopped.

"Ok Percy listen, you have to will the water to brake a pass for us, we need to get to the island over there. You got it?"

From the strength in his voice I didnt dare to question him.

I felt a familiar tug in the pit of my stomach and the waves parted. We went through a very wide and big archway.

I was still sitting on Chirons back so the hairs on the top of my face were getting wet from the water overhead.

When we got to the other side Chiron let me down.

"Very good Percy, Ill let you know now, you are in England." My eyes widend.

"Um.. Chiron, first question, where and why am I here? What is the purpose of this? And what do you mean by wolf medicine?"

"number one you are in a forest 20 km from London and you are being chased by the gods and they are chasing you because they want to capture you. And wolf medicine..." He sighed."Because you are part wolf and it affects you a lot." I stared.

"What?"

"Yeah I knew you wouldnt take this in well at all."

"Well, um... chiron suppose this were true, then who is my mother?"

"She was your fostered mother and your real mother is a wolf."

"What?"

"Yes and that means you are part wolf."

"Um... Ok and then does that mean I am a were wolf?"

"No, not really, you cant turn into a wolf, but you are the best friend of a wolf, you can also communicate with them. You can summon them, they respect you as their leader, yes Percy thats why they came to your aid with the hell hounds. And I have to say that these wolves are almost as big as me. And they are aggressive to enemies. last thing you powes will come to you on your 18 birthday and if Im right it is tommorow at 5:00am sharp?"

"Yes" I said once I collected my thoughts.

"Well then I guess I should go down to london to buy some supplies for you."

Before I could say anything he bolted of leaving me at the edge of a cliff with a clearing there.

I sat down and put my face in my head and started sobbing.

_Its all right, youll see, actually we got a new master. Also you are a defendor of the wild, its a good thing... Plus you are immortal._

I glanced up enough to see a huge white wolf. It didnt even startle me, on the contrary, I was actually calm.

I hugged him. I burried my face in his neck. He seemed suprised but he relaxed.

When Chiron came back I had allready found out that that wolf was called Yazak he was the next in comand. The rest of the wolves were right now hunting.

"I see you have already made a friend."

"Yes." I said uncertainly.

"Well, ok I brought you some things. Here this is a dagger, a pair of shorts and a shirt. There is some ambrosia and nectar in this bag. Here this is the bag. In it there is a book where you can read your days and your findings. Then there is also a bunch of drachmas and mortal money from europe and america. And some skinning things. Of course you will have to eat what you hunt. And to make a fire you will need these two stones."

"Thank you very much Chiron!"

"No matter. Anyways I have to go, I guess Ill see you in several years. Bye" Without another word he gave me all the suplies gave me a quick hug and left.

I was left there by myself with a wolf.

_So when am I going to meet the rest of the wolves?_

_well, tomorrow when you have your full powers._

_oh_

_For now come with me Ill show you around._

By the time he showed me around it was already 4:30 am. Hey really I hadnt been here for too long. So now my full powers were gonna come to me in 30 minutes.

_Perseus?_

_Dont call me that, call me Percy_

_yes Percy, anyways I need to leave you now. You go to the river over there, your father will protect when you get your full powers._

The way he said protect, kind of bothered me_._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down _in_ the creek.

Of course I wasnt gettin wet. I looked at my watch... 20min left... 15min left... My ADHD was acting up now. I was shifting my weight every 2 secs.

10min left... I was very nervous now... 5min left... 2min left...oh no 1min left... 30sec left... 3, 2, 1... 0... I tapped my watch and frowned. suddenly a light exploded and i fell back into the creek.

My watch is about 2 seconds early was my last thought before I fell backwards.

Why do I always have to wake up somewhere hurt?

So anyways I woke up in this huge dark cave. My head was resting on a wolf. My head was throbbing.

I shifted and the wolfs ears pricked up.

_Youre awake. Well thats good... Do you feel okay?_

_yes thank you, I dont know i feel... stronger._

_good good, I leave you now to do find your powers._

The wolf left.

I sat up and started looking about.

The opening was a couple of meteres ahead. I felt that my senses were like improved about 3 or 4 times better.

ok so two improvements, senses and speaking to wolves.

What else?

I glanced at myself, I was shirtless.

And I stared at myself, parilized.

I had an eight pack.

I felt pretty strong, but my head was throbbing badly.

I grabbed my pack and slung it over my shoulder.

Many of the wolves pricked up their ears when I came out.

I smiled, then I recognized Yazak in between the wolves and I walked over to him.

_Um... hi_

_hello, we need to introduce you to the others._

_oh_

the wolves started coming over to me. So I learned that there were two really old guys in the pack. About 150 years old.

Later that evening a little ferret ran up to our cave.

_Yazak, who is that_

_**that** is our leader, what news do you have_

The ferret suddenly looked over to me and started speaking to me!

_Well with the news. So the news is that the gods are still seeking you, not the goddesses well except Athena. The reason is unknown. Also there have been sightings of a pack of hell hounds bounding to new York about a day and two nights ago._

_well thats not much we can catch up on that _Yazak said.

_Are we leaving now?_

_yes_

_right_

_you have to summon the wolves  
><em>

_oh _

_come on_

_ok, ok, Everyone listen up, we are going to track a pack of hell hounds so we have to leave now. _

_very good_

The wolves got up in an instant and they started running.

_ Hey Yazak let me get on you_

_You dont need to, try to run_

I shrugged and I ran after them. I soon realized I had their speed, centaur speed. And I didnt get tiered. 

* * *

><p>We ran for a long time.<p>

Finally we stopped by a maple tree. I figured that we were already in canada. We were gonna have a little rest now and then at night jump over the border.

_SO where exactly are we going and why?_

_well you see we are currently going to New York, because of the pack of hell hounds. You see our little pack of wolves. Are almost extinct we are the only ones left. We help humans without them knowing it. For example right now we are going after the hell hounds to kill them and send them back to the underworld._

_oh_

After that Yazak decided not to talk any more he lay down ad closed his eyes.

In about one hour we were running again.

Suddenly out of the trees there was a howl, and I knew exactly who they were. I told Yazak.

_Oh dont mind them, they will try to kill us like always, they do not know that we are almost extinct but our fur cant be penetrated. _

_What about my skin?_

_oh well you do have the Achilles curse right?_

_yeah_

_exactly_

_oh_

I wondered how he knew my curse.

Suddenly there was a battle cry, much closer. And out of the trees the huntresses broke through. With their bows at ready.

"Surrender wolves, for once" Yelled Artemis.

The wolves growled. I broke through the pack to the front and growled.

"You my lady will not harm them" I said in an even tone.

Several of the huntresses gasped, the ones i knew. Like Thalia.

_Everyone get back now and we run got it?_

I saw Yazuk smile at me with his eyes. I jumped back and the wolves turned around with me. And within seconds we were farther than a kilometer away from the hutresses. As I left I glimpsed Thalias face. It was mad, angry, hurt, asking and happy. All that at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo sory for the short chapter. Please review!<strong>


End file.
